Talk:UK Series Competitor Robots
Question Its a worthwhile point to ask, and one that should be answered before we continue any further, I think. What should we do with a robot that appeared in one or two wars in a special battle/trial before its debut to the main series? For example, A-Kill and Arnold A Terminegger...do we count as their debut to the main competition, or their entries in the minor comps of Series 3 and 2, respectively? CBFan 13:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I personally think we should include their earlier appearances, but maybe make a point of saying it was only in a side competition (the same way that Berserk is mentioned as a superheavyweight in Series 2). I think that should also count as the team's first appearance on the show. So Dominator 2 comes under Series 3, but we we mention that Dominator only competed in the pinball competition. Is that okay? Christophee (talk) 13:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Extreme Robots So...what are we to do with Robots that only competed in either of the Extreme series? CBFan 11:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I would include those only in Extreme 1 in Series 5 section, as they were filmed at the same time. As for Extreme 2, do the same with Series 7. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Err, don't you mean Series 6? CBFan 12:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::I don't disagree with that idea, but personally I would create separate sections for robots whose first appearance was in Extreme, so we have nine sections in total. But if you want to do it your way, I'm not going to object. Christophee (talk) 00:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm...I wouldn't have put it as being their FIRST appearance, as for all technical reasons, Extreme isn't really part of the main series. I was more thinking of putting all the robots that competed in the main series in the tables and have that as their debut, even the Series 7 robots that competed in Extreme 2 (Mute, Lightning, and even S7's winner and runner-up), then state the robots that only competed in Extreme. CBFan 06:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Fair enough. If you want to do it that way, that's fine by me. Christophee (talk) 01:19, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Since the quitter quitted, someone else will have do figure out how to do this. I am getting sick of doing everything though. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Do you mind if I do it the way I suggested earlier? Christophee (talk) 22:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, sure, go ahead. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Done? Have we finished this list now? I'm not sure whether we're going to include all of the robots from the other weight categories or not, plus all the robots from international competitions. We may need to fix some of the links too for robots that have the same name. Christophee (talk) 00:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I think its done for '''UK Series Competitor Robots. So essentially, robots that participated in a UK series heavyweight competition. We can make lists for the others on the other weight pages anyway. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, cool. Just one more thing though. Should we include all the different versions of Typhoon, seeing as we've included Berserk and the middleweight A-Kill? Christophee (talk) 00:38, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Was hoping to bring this up eventually. Gutripper made this recently, and I think its a great idea. Typhoon (series). We can do the same thing for Ripper, Dantomkia, Pussycat, Behemoth, and the others. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Co-incidentally, I just discovered that page a few minutes before your message when I was trying to find out what Gutripper did with all the information from the Typhoon 2 page. I guess this means you don't think they're worth putting on this list? Christophee (talk) 00:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Not on the UK Series Competitor Robots list, no. Maybe a list for Middleweights, etc. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Okey doke. I've added a sentence to the opening paragraph making it clear which robots are included and which ones aren't. Hopefully we haven't missed any out. Christophee (talk) 01:07, 1 June 2009 (UTC) New setup The new setup means that this article should probably be reconstructed. Does anyone agree? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Definitely. I say we now list all the robots separately, not by team, but we can include a new section to denote which team each robot was made by where necessary. Christophee (talk) 21:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::In the absence of any other ideas, I'm going to make a start on reconstructing the article using my method. If you guys don't like it, say so and it can be reverted. Please bear in mind that the page will become quite a mess until the whole list is finished, so be patient and don't undo the changes just because it's not finished. Christophee (talk) 18:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Do whatever you think, I have no alternative. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, that looks great. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::I can't complain with how Series 1 is looking at the moment, but I wouldn't recommend getting too over-eager, so to speak, because trying to add the new information to the Series 2/3/4 tables is making it a bit messy. I'd suggest you take it one table at a time. CBFan 21:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I was planning to do it one table at a time, but I thought it was best to move the split robots from the Series 1 teams straight away to make sure we don't forget about them. I'm aware it will look messy for a while, but we'll just have to be patient and accept that's how it will look until it's finished. Maybe it would be good to have a template to denote that a page is under reconstruction, like they have on some other wikis, so that people know why it's a mess and that it won't be for long. Christophee (talk) 22:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) New Page I've been thinking...now that we're doing this by robots, rather than teams, maybe a new article could be made for the teams with two or more robots in their career, similar to this one, so it's easy to link not only to the team pages but also to make it clear which robot is related to who. Obviously, it wouldn't be needed for a team with only one robot (so Razer or Hypno-Disc would be a no-no), but, say, Groundhog & Firestorm, Adam Clark's machines, the 101 team trilogy and so on. CBFan 10:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what your suggesting. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's just basically a way of grouping the teams together. Sort of an equivilent to this page, really. CBFan 13:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::I have an idea about this actually, but I'm not sure how well it would work. I thinking of doing it a bit like this page on Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harry_Potter_cast_members, but with the team name on the left and the robot entered by the team under each series. The problem is that with Extreme, that would be ten columns which might not fit very well. Christophee (talk) 22:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thats a really great idea. I also think that that would sufficiently cover CBFan's idea. But with teams that featured more than one robot in series, it'd have a break between them, and if the team had other weight entrants, it would be Typhoon 2, Typhoon (M), Typhoon Cadet (F)? Or Razer, Razzler (A)? The letters signifying which weight category it would enter? The idea came from the (y) on the page you showed me, indicating a young actor. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I must say I didn't think about that, but I see no reason why that wouldn't work. There's no point in starting it until we've sorted out all the team names though, which goes for finishing the new structure for this page too. Christophee (talk) 23:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hang on, isn't that what we are doing for this page? If not, what is the difference between this page and the new idea? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're right, but I only really thought about this issue after I started restructuring this page, and I sorted out the team names for the remaining Series 1 robots straight afterwards. We can continue this page and decide on the team names as we go along if you like, or make an effort to sort out the splitting/merging for robots from each series as we edit each series' table. Either way, it would be good to get all the team names sorted as quickly as possible. Christophee (talk) 23:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Agreed. I'll head to the forum now. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) International event only competitors To make sure we have every single robot listed on the article, I'm thinking of including the robots that were only in international events, but give them a background colour much like the side event only competitors. The alternative would be to give them their own page, but I just don't think that's worth it. Any thoughts on the idea or on a potential background colour? Christophee (talk) 23:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to go ahead and add them now. I've decided on blue for the background. Christophee (talk) 15:35, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Spawn Again Shouldn't it be in Extrem 1, not Series 5? 'Helloher (talk) 14:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 15:00, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Team Names Shouldn't all the team names be in the right columns even if a team page doesn't need to be made? Llamaman201 (talk) 16:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :The point of the Team Names column is so we can link the robots that were in the same team. We have talked about adding all the other team names before but personally, I don't think it's really necessary. Christophee (talk) 16:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::While it's not necessary, it would still be nice. 'Helloher (talk) 19:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I disagree. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::If we were to start adding the other team names, what would we do for the team names we don't know? We couldn't really put "N/A" any more as none of the new ones would be applicable. I just don't think it's worth it. Christophee (talk) 22:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::As much as I'd like the idea, I've got to agree with Christophee here. 'Helloher (talk) 20:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Should we add pictures to this article? Helloher (talk) 19:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Probably not worth our time; as it is now, all you have to do is click on the robot's name, and you're brought to its page, where you can see its picture. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :: I suppose. Helloher (talk) 19:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thud & Roter Ochse I'm confused about these two. They're currently on both this page and the non-heavyweights one, and I have no idea which event they were in. Can somebody enlighten me? I have a feeling that they don't belong on both pages. Christophee (talk) 14:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I thought I got rid of them a few days back. Are you sure you aren't looking at an old version? Helloher (talk) 14:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::So you did, my mistake. So they competed in the super-heavyweight championship? Have they been added to that section on the Second Wars page? Christophee (talk) 14:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::The heats haven't yet. I'll put up any info we have now. Helloher (talk) 14:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::But wasn't Thud a heavyweight which broke down and couldn't be repaired for its heat but was entered in the Super Heavyweight as a filler? Llamaman201 (talk) 12:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::You are correct. Personally, I feel that it would be too pedantic to keep it on this page when all the other entrants were on the other page. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:24, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::This page only includes heavyweight competitions anyway so Thud doesn't belong here either way. Christophee (talk) 01:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Foreign Competitions Will versions of this page be made for the American Series and the Dutch Series? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Unnecessary team names Who added a load of team names for teams that only entered one robot? That column is there to show when a team has multiple entries, which is explained quite clearly in the description at the top. It would take a while to sift through and remove the ones we don't need, so instead I'm going to ask whether or not we should keep them and change the description. Or maybe we should just turn it into an 'Other Entries' section, so we can link the robots properly. Christophee (talk) 19:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see why we shouldn't include those. Perhaps there's a discussion I missed, but the header says "Team Name" so I don't see why we have to exclude some that had team names. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::As highlighted in the description, that column is to list the team names for teams that entered more than one robot, in order to link robots from the same team together on the page. If we want to include all known team names then I'm happy to go along with that, but I'll have to adjust the description. Christophee (talk) 15:51, December 3, 2012 (UTC)